List of Warriors of Bikini Bottom episodes banned on Bikini Bottom TV Junior
Warriors of Bikini Bottom is always heavily edited for broadcast on Bikini Bottom TV Junior, but some episodes are excluded from the block due to either intense violence, scary themes, and occasionally language. Behold! The City of Blood! The episode is banned due to nightmarish/scary images and strong violence. A heavily edited version was released but it critically flopped. Behold! Behold! Behold! The episode is banned due to strong violence and strobing effects. Behold! The Terror of Dirty Bubble! The episode is banned due to scary scenes and strong violence. Behold! The Zombies Strike Back! The episode is banned due to strong violence and scenes involving the City of Blood. Behold! I'll Go The Distance! This episode was originally banned due to it involving the City of Blood, but since it didn't appear much in the episode, the episode now plays on the channel. Behold! Monsters of the Mind! The episode is banned due to drug use. Behold! Wrath of the Fire Warriors! The episode is banned due to strong violence. Behold! The Seven Creatures! All four episodes are banned due to scary scenes and strong violence. Behold! The Demon Dog's Date! The episode is banned due to frequent language. Behold! Trilogy of Terror! The episode is banned due to sexual references, scary themes, and strong violence. Behold! The Prevention of Sensei IV! The episode is banned because the City of Blood is featured and for strong violence. Behold! The Beauty Contest! The episode is banned due to fan service on the female contestants, and a theme of the episode involving SpongeBob cross-dressing. Behold! The 100th Episode! Only aired once on Bikini Bottom TV Junior in uncut form by accident. It got around 300 complaints. The episode has never been aired since. Behold! The Worms Have Turned! The episode is banned due to strong violence, language and scenes involving the City of Blood. Behold! In Denial! The episode is banned due to scenes involving the City of Blood. Behold! The Father Of The Devil! The episode is banned due to strong violence and scenes involving the City of Blood. Behold! Swiss City Falls! The episode is banned due to strong violence, scary scenes and language. Behold! Demons Attack! The episode is banned due to scary scenes. Behold! The Son of Sandy! The episode was originally banned due to a sex scene and a childbirth scene, but after Jim begun to appear in nearly all of the episodes afterwards, they decided to air it edited. Behold! Raspberry Heaven! This episode is banned due to a suicide theme, but realizing the sudden disappearance of the sensei would confuse viewers, it has been confirmed that one of the extras on one of the volumes released by Bikini Bottom TV Junior will be "What Happened To Sensei?", a brief extra telling what happened. Behold! The Body Stealer! This episode is banned due to horror themes and gruesome images. More coming soon... Category:Spin-Offs